Forbidden  sneak preview
by NoirSkye
Summary: Amber Hawke has flirted with Knight-Captain Cullen for years. That flirtation turns into something more.


**I'm a huge fan of Cullen and I've wanted to write something with him for the longest time. This pairing came to mind. It's not complete flushed out and planned yet. This might turn into a longer series. Reviews and comments are welcomed.**

"I suspected that you were a mage the moment I met you. You look so much like an Amell I knew. Rayne was her name. You two could be sisters. Something about the eyes." Amber watched as Cullen removed his sword and shield. placing them on top of a crate near the door. "Her hair was lighter than yours." He secured the locks making sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I have no interest in talking to you about a cousin I've heard mentioned, but never met." Amber wanted to forget everything that happened earlier. Anders words still rang in her ears causing her head to ache. It became more difficult to focus. Amber couldn't go home. She knew they would all look for her there

"Then no more talking." Cullen walked from the door making his way to her. They danced around the fact that they were attracted to one another for years. Amber was curious if he would act on the opportunity He swallowed hard before placing his hand on Amber's cheek. He didn't force her to come closer to him. She wanted to kiss him and make the hurt go away. She hadn't bothered to cover herself. She must look a mess. Her clothes were in disarray from the earlier fight.

She placed her hand over his. "I'm an apostate. You're a Templar. Why would you want me? No one else does." Amber didn't want to feel. She wanted to know that this wasn't going in end up being another mistake like her night with Fenris. Cullen's hands was smooth except for the callous bits that formed from years of training with a sword.

"You have caught the attention of many here in Kirkwall. I enjoy our talks in the Gallows. I looked forward to you coming to visit me. Often I wished you would come alone."

Amber guided his hand down to what had caught his eye from the time he found her in the alley. Any hesitation he had ended as his hand cupped her exposed breast. Taking his time as he ran his thumb over her nipple. He achieved the desired effect. The rough bit cause her nipple to harden. She watched him. He used his free hand to rub had to be an erection growing underneath his robes. Amber did her best to offer She wished he'd taken the time to read some of the books on seduction in her library. He hesitated Cullen stood there

"What am I doing?" Cullen's hand dropped form her breast Blood flushed his face an embarrassment he couldn't hide. Their first kiss didn't end as it should between lovers He locked eyes with her as he spoke, "You and that elf you're protecting"

"There is nothing between Fenris and me. Not anymore. It's over. He said it and now I believe it." Amber felt herself tense up. Why was Fenris still having this effect on her? His actions spoke what his words refused to say.

"That's not my concern." Cullen said. "Is that what this is about? I won't take advantage of you." Let's go. I will escort you back to Hightown."

A dozen thoughts flooded Amber's mind. What if she was a horrible lover? The only bit of pleasure she had these past months was going to see Knight-Captain Cullen. If this went bad it would risk their friendship. Damn, why did Cullen have to be so sexy. This wasn't suppose to happen. A Templar. Maybe, Carver was right in saying she had a secret death wish.

Cullen pulled back from her. Amber caught his arm before he got away. "He rejected me over a year ago. I'm not here because of him."

He rested his hand on the small of her back. Amber felt a chill overtake her body. Cullen pulled her as close as his armor would allow. "My dearest lady, we need to get you warm." He called her a lady. Not an apostate to be thrown in the Gallows and made Tranquil like Karl. His lips kissed her cheek. Her body tingled in anticipation of what was coming next.

Did he hear that sound that escaped her? He stopped. He gently placed another kiss on her neck. And kiss by kiss by kiss worked his way up to her ear. He surprised her by taking her earlobe and tugging on it playfully before whispering, "Do you want me as your lover? Or is this just about getting back at the elf?"

Part of her admitted she wanted that, but not at the risk of ruining whatever this might turn out to be. When Amber noticed the look on Cullen's face she realized she needed to talk and not think.

"By the Maker, there's always another guy with you Amell women. Always someone you want more. Instead of seeking happiness with someone who would give you the world" Cullen ran his fingers over "Someone who will adore you for the rest of his days."

"Not every mage gives in to temptation, but none are free from it." Amber said.

Using my words against me? Am I so tempting? You're the one who has me in a state of desire." There was a sadness in his laughter. "I'm surprised that your are here with me."

"Surprised, after all our talks in the Gallows."

"Those talks focused on politics and policy. I dared not ask for more between us. But we are here. Taking this risk."

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck. Cullen placed his hands around her waist to help steady her. "You're worth the risk." She kissed him hard. She held on to him tight afraid this was a dream. He took control and slowed her pace drawing out their kisses. Occasionally, breaking their connection to breathe.

Cullen turned her so her back was against the door. He took his time pushing up her skirt up to reveal her thighs. His hand cupped her hips. Amber savoring the movement of his hands as he touched her everywhere. All she kept thinking was she wanted to get him out of the heavy armor to see what he looked like. He was too much of a gentleman to leave her if they shared an intimate moment. Cullen was the type of man she needed in her life.

Suddenly, he stopped again. "Protection?" he said. Cullen removed the strap encased her daggered an threw it aside on the floor. He ran his hands under her skirt. He pulled her undergarments to the side.

"Here I am exposed and at your mercy once again." Amber caught her breath and added. The thought that he discovered how excited he got her made her nervous. She covered up that fear with boldness. "Do I still remind you of her?" Their last opportunity to back out of what was about to happen between them was now.

"You are nothing like her." His tone intensified and she thought she saw his hand flare for a brief second. It confirmed her belief that the Templars used a form a magic. Some secret school that could control spells by the lyrium they ingested. Maybe Templars were mages. It would be just like the chantry to use their own kind against all mages in the name of Andraste and the Maker. "I'm sorry I performed Holy Smite on you, Amber." She loved the way he said her name. This was the first time she heard him say it. "I had to be sure. Rayne was a blood mage."


End file.
